1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an enclosure illumination system mounted on an enclosure for providing interior illumination. In particular, the present invention directs itself to an enclosure illumination system adapted for use with a mailbox, garden shed, outhouse, or other enclosure requiring interior illumination. More particularly, this invention includes a solar battery which has the function of charging a set of rechargeable batteries which have the dual function of providing a current to a lighting module and providing a current to a motion sensing element. The lighting module includes a light element, which may be a light emitting diode, light bulb, or other suitable form of illumination, the light element being actuated only when no current is generated by the solar battery. Thus, the light element is actuated only when no external light impinges upon the solar battery, for example, night time.
Further, the enclosure illumination system includes a motion sensor, which may take the form of an infrared detector or other suitable sensing apparatus. The motion sensor acts as a switching element, upon detecting motion within the enclosure, a signal is generated and transmitted to the lighting module. The light element of the lighting module is only actuated upon detection of the signal generated by the motion sensor. Additionally, this invention directs itself to an illumination system having a timer circuit. Once the light element has been actuated, it remains in an actuated state for a set period of time and is then deactuated.
Further, the subject invention relates to a method of installation for the enclosure illumination system which is simple and requires only commonly used tools and minimal technical knowledge.
2. Prior Art
Illumination enclosure systems are known in the art. In general, such prior art illumination systems include a solar battery, or solar cell, a light emitting element, rechargeable batteries, and/or an electrical or mechanical switch which may take many forms well-known in the art. In many instances, the problems of such prior art illumination systems are in that the systems may be actuated during the daytime, thus discharging and draining stored battery power when such illumination systems are not being used. Further, many prior art systems do not include timing circuits and are susceptible to unnecessary power drains. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide an enclosure illumination system which does not permit the actuation of the light element when external light impinges upon the solar battery, and simultaneously provides a timing circuit to prevent the premature usage of stored battery power.
One such prior art illumination system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,548. This reference is directed to a lighting system for a mailbox. The system includes a light source positioned within the interior of a mailbox. The light source is actuated by a light sensor positioned within the mailbox. If the level of ambient light sensed by the light sensor is below a predetermined level, the light source is energized to illuminate the interior of the mailbox. This system, however, does not include a timing circuit, nor does it have means for preventing the actuation of the interior light during the daytime.
Another such prior art illumination system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,713. This reference is directed to an interior mailbox light. The system includes an illumination source controlled by a magnetic switch, the magnetic switch being mounted within the door structure. This system does not include light sensing means, a rechargeable battery, a timing circuit, or means for preventing actuation of the light during the daytime.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,749 shows a prior art system directed to a solar powered mailbox internal light. This system includes a solar cell charging system and rechargeable battery pack. The light source is actuated by a door switch, which is responsive to the open or closed state of the mailbox door. This system neither has a timing circuit, nor does it prevent the actuation of the interior light during the daytime.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,540 shows a prior art solar powered illuminated address number device and mailbox structure. This system includes a light display connected to a set of solar panels and a rechargeable battery system. Although this system is only actuated when no external light impinges upon the solar panel, the system does not include a timing circuit, thus suffering from unnecessary power drains. Further, the system is directed primarily to external illumination.
Another prior art system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,534. This reference is directed to a solar power operated, vehicle night illuminator circuit. This prior art system includes a solar collector and an illumination element. The illumination element may not be actuated when light impinges upon the solar collector. This system, however, does not include a timing circuit for preventing the unnecessary drain of any reserve batteries.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,891 is directed to a control circuit for a solar-powered rechargeable power source and load. This system provides a solar panel for charging a set of rechargeable batteries. The rechargeable batteries provide current to a light source and the solar panel generates a current which keeps the light source from illuminating when sufficient light impinges upon the solar panel. This system, however, is not combined with a motion sensor, nor is it designed for the illumination of an enclosure.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming an enclosure illumination system having a solar battery, light source, and motion sensor electrically connected together in order to minimize power drain on the battery reserve. Specifically, none of the prior art Patents provide for a timing circuit connected to the illumination source which prevents the unnecessary drainage of the rechargeable batteries. Nor do they provide a method for installation by an end user, for use on existing enclosure placements, which is simple and can be performed with commonly available tools with a minimum of technical expertise.
The present invention provides an enclosure illumination system which is adapted to be mounted on an enclosure. The enclosure illumination system includes a solar battery, a light source, a rechargeable power storage device, and a motion sensor. When external light, such as sunlight, impinges upon the solar battery, the light source is prevented from actuating. The solar battery simultaneously charges a set of rechargeable batteries for use in providing power when the light source is actuated.
When no external light impinges upon the solar battery, such as in the evening, the light source may be actuated by signals generated from the motion sensor. The enclosure illumination system also includes a timing circuit in order that the light source is actuated for a predetermined set period of time after the motion sensor detects motion. The period of time is variable and may be reset by the user depending upon the application of the enclosure illuminating system. For example, the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d time for a mailbox may be 15 seconds, the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d time for an outhouse may be 5 minutes, etc.
It is a principal objective of the subject enclosure illumination system to provide an illumination source for the interior of enclosures.
It is a further objective of the subject enclosure illumination system to provide an illumination source which is only actuated when there is no external light detected by the system.
It is a further objective of the subject invention to provide an illumination source for the interior of an enclosure which is actuated only upon the detection of motion within the enclosure.
It is a further objective of the subject invention concept to provide an illumination source for the interior of an enclosure which will only remain actuated for a set period of time.
A further objective of the present system is to provide a method for installation of the subject invention which is simple and requires little mechanical aptitude and commonly available tools.